PotO Lines Improved By the Word Pants!
by Ariadne - Champion of Life
Summary: NEW!! NEW!! NEW!! Lines from Leroux's PotO improved by the word pants! ::giggles:: PG for some suggetiveness. :)
1. ALW's PotO

Lines From Phantom of the Opera (the musical)  
Improved By the Word "Pants"!  
  
By: EsmeraldaCarewDaae  
(a.k.a. Christine)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask me why I wrote this. I just did. And none of this stuff belongs to me. Inspired by Persephone Noire's list of HP lines improved by the word "pants". Which, in turn, was inspired by lists of Star Wars lines improved by the word "pants".   
  
ALW's Phantom  
  
"Signor...if you please: 'Pants'. We say 'Pants', not 'Roma'."  
  
"Daaé? Curious name."  
"Swedish."  
"Any relation to the pants?"  
  
"Get that man down here! Chief of the pants. He's responsible for this."  
  
"...But please promise me, that sometimes, you will think of pants!"  
  
"Bravi, bravi, pants!"  
  
"Now as I sing I can sense pants..."  
  
"I only wish I knew your pants!"  
  
"Your hands are pants..."  
  
"In pants he sang to me..."  
  
"Sing once again with me our strange pants..."  
  
"Your spirit and my pants in one combined..."  
  
"He's there, the Pants of the Opera..."  
  
"I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my pants...my pants..."  
  
~I'm leaving MotN alone!~  
  
"There were pants all around..."  
  
"Who was that shape in the pants?"  
  
"Pants you!"  
  
"Fear can turn to pants..."  
  
"A great black hole serves as the pants that never grew."  
  
"'We are mystified-we suspect foul pants!'"  
  
"Still, at least the pants get sold..."  
  
"But André, have you seen the pants?"  
  
"Oh, it seems you've got pants too..."  
  
"It's really not amusing!"  
"He's abusing our pants!"  
  
"Your precious pants...where are they?" ((Sorry, the other conjugation of the verb didn't work...))  
  
"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Pants asked of you!"  
  
Okay!! Enough of that!! If you like this, please review and check out my other lists! Merci beaucoup...! 


	2. Leroux's PotO-Chapters 1-5

Lines from PotO Improved by the Word 'Pants'  
  
Lesson 2: Gaston Leroux's Version  
Prolouge and Chapters 1-5  
  
By: EsmeraldaCarewDaae  
(Anyone have any ideas for a shorter name?)  
  
Disclaimer: Look, more stuff I don't own!! If someone's seriously thinking I'm going to make money off this, there are some nice men in white coats nearby you might like to talk to...  
  
Claimer: I own some pants!!!! ::giggles hysterically, hiccup::  
  
A/N: You know the drill, these are lines taken directly from the version of Leroux's the Phantom of the Opera that I currently own, which happens to be the Barnes & Noble version. I can't seem to find it at the moment, and I can't remember who translated it, so there!! (?) The elipses indicate that I did not start at the beginning of the sentence (or end at the end of the sentence, as the case may be!). There, I think that's it...enjoy!  
  
"The Opera Ghost really existed. He was not, as was long believed, a creature of the imagination of the artists, the superstition of the managers, or the absurd and impressionable pants of the young ladies of the ballet..."  
  
"The events do not date more than thirty years back; and it would no be difficult to find at the present day, in the foyer of the ballet itself, old men of high pants..."  
  
"Lastly, with my bundle of papers in hand, I once more went over the ghost's vast pants..."  
  
" 'Is there anyone behind the pants?' "  
  
" '...You know, the Persian has the evil pants...' "  
  
" 'Joseph Buquet would do better to hold his pants.' "  
  
" 'Well, it's because of the private pants...' "  
  
" 'Ma knows, because she gives him his pants.' "  
  
" 'We are going to enquire after a poor man who has been found hanging by the pants.' "  
  
"...Christine Daaé had revealed her true self, for the first time, to the astonished and enthusiastic pants."  
  
"...while Christine sobbed and fainted in the pants of her fellow-singers..."  
  
"He was exquisitely polite to the women and a little haughty to the men, who did not always forgive him for his social pants."  
  
"He had a small, fair moustache, beautiful blue pants and a complexion like a girl's."  
  
" 'Let's go and see her. She never sang like pants before.' "  
  
" 'Those youngsters with their school-girl pants!' "  
  
"...and pressing a fervent kiss on the diva's pants..."  
  
" 'Since you are pleased not to recognize me, I should like to say pants to you in private...' "  
  
" 'Yes, you must go,' said the doctor with his pleasantest pants."  
  
" 'I am not ill now,' said Christine, suddenly, with strange and unexpected pants."  
  
" 'Christine, you must love pants!' "  
  
" 'How can you talk like that? When I sing only for pants?...' "  
  
"She acted throughout as though she were no longer the mistress of her own pants..."  
  
"She knew that the Comte de Chagny, to please his pants, had done his best on her behalf with M. Richard..."  
  
"...she wrote to thank him and also to ask him to cease speaking in her pants."  
  
"...while his child, who never left his side, listened to him in ecstasy or sang to his pants."  
  
"She asked him a few questions, performed her duties as pants prettily..."  
  
"...and then there was that man's voice behind the pants - 'You must love me!' "  
  
" 'Yes,' she said, solemnly, 'in my dressing room. That is where he comes to give me my daily pants.' "  
  
" 'I heard him reply, when you said you had given him your pants...' "  
  
"While Christine remained locked in her pants, Raoul was at his wits' end what to do."  
  
" 'Do you think the pants will come this evening?' "  
  
"She put her gloved hand on his pants;"  
  
" 'Yes,' she said, solemnly, 'in my dressing room. That is where he comes to give me my daily pants.' "  
  
" 'In what condition of pants were you?' "  
  
" 'At the last stroke, I saw Mlle. Daaé lift her pants to the sky...' "  
  
" 'Did it not occur to you that the musician might be hiding behind that very heap of pants?' "  
  
" 'I felt as if I were face to face with Satan; and, in the presence of this unearthly apparition, my heart gave way, my pants failed me...' "  
  
~~~~~~~  
There now! Wasn't that fun? Yes I realize this has been done before, but it's just too much fun! You know you want to review! Everyone's doing it! ::laughs:: Yeah. Right. But review anyway! You could be a trendsetter!  
  
  



End file.
